The overall objective of this Core Grant remains to enhance vision research at Yale University. With five key modules, this grant will aid the ongoing research projects of individual investigators by providing facilities and expertise that cannot be supported by individual research grants. The modules will also serve to promote and facilitate collaborative interactions between investigators and will encourage pilot projects from which specific research proposals can be developed. Finally, the modules of this Core Grant will serve as an invaluable resource for trainees of the Yale Visual Sciences Training Program which sponsors both pre- and post-doctoral fellows. The specific modules proposed in this application include on serve module, a machine shp which serves an obvious function. Four resource modules are proposed. A tissue culture model will provide complete facilitates for the initiation and maintenance of small and large scale cultures of both primary cells and cell lines including hybridomas. The facility is also a designated area approved for work with viruses for introduction of genes into cells. A molecular biology module will provide and maintain specialized shared equipment such as scintillation counters, ultracentrifuges and chromatography systems. In addition it will provide Vision Center Investigators with oligonucleotide, DNA sequencing and real-time PCR resources. An imaging and image analysis module will provide a variety of imaging systems, including confocal microscopy, together with analysis workstations with a wide range of software.